Sesshomaru and the Kids Court
by Daddy's Special Request
Summary: AU. One shot. Sesshomaru babysits while the kids play in the Kids' Court at the mall.


Ff Sesshomaru and the Kids Court

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I think Rumiko Takahaski is brilliant.

Title: Sesshomaru and the Kids Court

Author: Daddy's Special Request

Prompt: kids in the playground

Word Count: 923

Summary: AU. One shot. Sesshomaru babysits while the kids play in the Kids' Court at the mall.

Rated: K

Genre: Family

Pairing: Sess/Rin

Author's Note: Prompted by a moment at the Kid's Court at the mall.

"Sesshomaru, Keep an eye on the kids. I'll be right back. I need to get a birthday present for Inu-kun's youngest." And with a quick peck and a dazzling smile, a very pregnant Rin waddled off into the mall with Sango.

"Right back, hn," mumbled Sesshomaru. "It's a good thing I brought my magazine. We'll be here for a while."

Katsuo and Aiko had already gone into the kids's court and started climbing on the ladders and tubes by the time Sesshomaru had turned around. Looking for a place to sit and keep an eye on his progeny, he finally settled on a chair directly in front of the large glass pane that separated the kids' play area from the food court of the mall. Regarding his pups for a while and assuring himself that all was safe and well, he picked up his magazine and got lost in an article.

Inside the kids' court his pups started making friends.

"We're dog demons," Aiko told the others. "That's my Dad." She pointed to Sesshomaru.

"He's a Daiyoukai," Katsuo bragged.

"What's that?" queried a small boy.

"Our Dad is a demon lord!" Both kids declared.

On the other side of the panel Sesshomaru smiled. His pups were as proud of him as he was of them.

Sesshomaru hadn't realized that he had attracted the attention of a small boy. The small boy had come to the window pane and started staring at Sesshomaru, making faces and attempting to get his attention. When Sesshomaru had smiled, that's all the prompting he needed. He crawled up the chair bench, balancing precariously on the back of the bench and showed Sesshomaru his small toy that he carried. When Sesshomaru hadn't looked up he started pounding on the glass. That startled Sesshomaru from his magazine and he raised an eyebrow at the lad. The boy squealed with glee that the pretty adult had looked at him and he pointed at the toy car in his hand.

Sesshomaru had yet to realize that this child was focused on him alone and he moved to the side to see around him to his own pups. The little lad moved with him. Sesshomaru moved back. The child moved too. The toy car moved back in front of Sesshomaru. Realizing the child wanted his attention, Sesshomaru nodded once to acknowledge the car. Again the child squealed in delight. Sesshomaru turned back to his magazine.

The squealing had attracted two other little boys to the window bench and the three jumped and bustled about in front of the great demon lord in an attempt to regain his attention.

Meanwhile Katsuo and Aiko continued their instruction to their enthralled audience.

"You mean you live in a castle? Really?!" spouted a little curly haired red-head.

"Yep," nodded Aiko.

"With servants and such?" asked an older brown-haired lad.

"Uhuh," confirmed Katsuo.

"Wow! You're real royalty. You should be the king and queen of the Kids' Court!" an older girl declared. "We need a coronation ceremony."

Declaration made, kids within the playground started making preparations. Sesshomaru had not missed any of the conversation and was now trying to locate his pups. As he looked up, however, all he saw was the commotion caused by the three boys vying for his attention. He leaned to the right to see around the boys, but they moved with him. He leaned to the left in an attempt to see but still blocked by the pack. Next, he stood and attempted to look over the group. They only jumped higher. Slightly flustered by the youths, Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

Katsuo and Aiko stopped immediately and bared their necks to the alpha's call. The children around them were startled, but imitated the action. After all that's what their king and queen were doing so they should too. The older siblings of the three small boys grabbed them and had them imitate the action.

Miroku and InuYasha strolled up to the playground at the point when all the pups and children in the kids' court were in the submissive position.

"What the heck, Sess?" scoffed InuYasha. "People bow to you at work, and now you have the kids too. You're just a power hungry mutt."

Fortunate for InuYasha, Sango ran up just then.

"Hurry, Sesshomaru," she cried. "Rin needs you."

Sesshomaru snarled at InuYasha and ran off toward Rin following his nose.

Worried, InuYasha turned to Sango, "Did she go into labor? Is she ok?" Although he and his brother butted heads, InuYasha did truly adored his sister-in-law.

"No," Sango shook her head.  
She raised a hand to wipe her brow and started giggling.

"What was it then, my dearest," Miroku asked, now thoroughly confused by his wife's behavior.

Sango put a hand to her pregnant belly and tried to control her laughter. "Really guys, she's ok. She just overcharged her credit card."

With that all three bent over double laughing,

Back in the kids' court Katsuo cleared his voice and regained the attention of the other children. "Back to the ceremony everyone. We don't have all day!"

The game continued.


End file.
